


If I die young, bury me among the stars

by DarkDraconis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDraconis/pseuds/DarkDraconis
Summary: The fire was getting closer. As she searched, her movements were a frantic, clumsy mess; the feeling of the licking flames spurring her on.





	If I die young, bury me among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a random first line generator, which was "as she searched, her movements were frantic". Decided to give it a go and try my hand at writing Kara, hope it's not to OCC.
> 
> S/O to the-wandering-quill who kindly accepted to edit this work for me, as english is not my first language. Thank you again Captain' !

The fire was getting closer. As she searched, her movements were a frantic, clumsy mess; the feeling of the licking flames spurring her on. Scorched hands slightly shaking, she brushed aside the blonde hair messily falling in front of her eyes. Scuffed boots crunching over broken debris, she looked around trying to make sense of the chaos surrounding her; the smoke burning her nostrils.

The hangar they were in had collapsed after a particularly nasty fight against a hostile they had tried to apprehend. Well, a hostile  _ Kara _ had tried to apprehend. Without backup. Of course,  _ now _ was good time to realize just how smart an idea it was. 

(In her defense, it’s not like she could have predicted the Phorian—a normally peaceful alien—would turn out to be a White Martian... Who also had access to kryptonite, judging by the green glow emanating from his claws—an obvious courtesy from Cadmus. Her day kinda went downhill after that, to say the least.)

Kara coughed into the blue sleeve of her arm — or rather, what remained of the fabric (not much). She was running out of time. Soon, the fire would burn the remaining oxygen and then she would be as useless as another human. 

(She might already be; who was she kidding? She had tried using her ice breath after the explosion. Didn’t work.)

«Alex!», she yelled. Or attempted to, really; her throat was too parched to produce no more than a strangled shout. Kara tried to listen again for a heartbeat, but could only hear the rush of her own blood thundering in her ears.

When the DEO had arrived earlier, she was already losing the fight, hiding behind a not-so-solid beam, trying to find the means to distract the alien. What she hadn’t accounted for though, was her sister  _ acting _ as said distraction, using herself as bait to help Kara in getting away. Sometimes, she really wished Alex would stop making rash,  _ life-endangering  _ decisions. Kara was allowed to be impulsive—perks of being almost indestructible—and Alex was supposed to be the clever,  _ rational  _ one. Clearly,  _ sister dear _ missed the memo.

She had rushed to help her fragile,  _ very human _ sister because, kryptonite or not, she would not let Alex get hurt on her watch.

It had backfired.

Badly.

Kara had gotten kicked away into that damn, not-so-solid beam.

And then everyone else had gotten trapped under a hail of heavy wood and rusted metal.

(She wonders if she would need to take a tetanus shot after this. She hoped not; needles sucked.)

(Alex would totally make her do it.)

(The little shit.)

Kara tried to push away a piece of the fallen ceiling, her arms screaming in pain. Planting her feet solidly on the ground, she pushed back with her upper body; the metal finally moving inch by inch. Thansk Rao she was still strong enough and not completely useless.

A dark, dusty boot peeked out from under the rumble.  _ Finally _ . Without missing a beat, she began to extract the poor soul trapped under there. Swiping her arm over her brow to get rid of the sweat trickling down into her eyes, she grunted as she removed the last heavy structure obstructing her from—

Short, auburn hair. 

Kara’s heart stopped. Everything stopped. The fire came to a halt; cinders suspended in mid-air, embers crackling no more. All she could perceive was the silence in Alex’s chest—the deafening nothing of a stilled heart.

Kara exhaled shakily, turning her sister carefully onto her back. Reaching for her wrist, she searched for a pulse. She tried the neck next; two fingers pressing, feeling, praying. Praying the reason she couldn’t hear anything was because her powers were failing her, because the alternative was— 

A sob escaped.

No. No no no no no—

She tried to recall the mandatory CPR maneuvers she learned at the DEO, but the panic and grief were clouding her thoughts. Kara fumbled with the tactical vest Alex wore, tearing it away. She pumped her burned hands on a still—too still, it’s not supposed to be this  _ still _ —chest, her cracked lips breathing into her sister’s bloodied ones. She still hoped; fat tears cascading their way down through the soot staining her cheeks, ending their course on a pale, ashen face.

(A pale, not breathing, ashen face.)

She could hear Alex’s ribs creaking under the pressure of her administrations. Kara took a deep breath, then inflated the chest below her with it. Her heart was beating furiously behind her breast, and Alex’s stubbornly  _ wasn’t. _

Burning tears—as hot as the fire surrounding them—blurred her vision. Or maybe it was the lack of oxygen. 

(She didn’t care either way.)

The only thing—person—that mattered was getting colder by the minute.

Kara roughly rubbed at her eyes, face twisting with anguish. Looking down, she cupped that pale face with shaking hands.

« Alex,  _ please »,  _ she whimpered, voice cracking. « Don’t leave me, you promised. »

Sobbing, she delicately gathered her sister’s body in her arms, hugging her close.

« Dammit, Alex. You promised! » Kara screamed, letting her forehead come to rest against Alex’s.

Summoning her remaining strength, Kara got to her feet, Alex cradled carefully against her chest. Wobbling slightly, she began to walk in what she though was the right direction to get away from the burning wreckage. She couldn’t stop coughing, the smoke now too dense to properly take a breath. She stumbled a couple of times, almost losing foot. Nevertheless, she persisted. She kept walking and walking, never stopping, because she couldn’t, she wouldn’t, she—

She didn’t make it out in time.

Alex died on her watch.

(Nobody made her take the tetanus shot.)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN ALEX WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO DIE WHEN I FIRST WROTE THIS PLEASE DON'T THROW ROCKS AT ME I AM SMALL AND WEARING GLASSES
> 
> (You can also find me on Tumblr under the same username, come say hello *waves hand awkwardly*)


End file.
